135530-morning-coffee-02-10-15-calm-before-the-storm-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Do what? What are you plotting ?! | |} ---- ---- ---- So what is the stimulant of choice around the office for this? Coffee, redbull, snorted espresso beans? | |} ---- for me it's: | |} ---- They probably asked him to 'help' without realizing how much schadenfreude is one of his core personality traits. ;) | |} ---- Do you shotgun those at this point? Is there like a castle that you have made in your cubicle from the empties? | |} ---- Maybe they want to send him to the future to get the best solution and save them some time? | |} ---- ---- That's the beauty/burden of a forum being shared by EU and Na <3 I rolled a new character and have been acting as a tutorial NPC for many many many many players. Edited October 2, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- I bet he's back at The Duke's Plushie "saloon". <_< | |} ---- ---- ---- Someone on another thread said that although the main screen showed 2/2 for them they could still create new characters (as they should have had 12 too). So the bug seems to just be in the display, not the functionality. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sorry to hear that you're sick. That's no fun. | |} ---- ---- I'm havin pizza, mmmm....best fuel out there... | |} ---- Excellent RP. If my LT didn't play exile, I would go over to Dominion. On a side note, I bought 4000 NC coins so I can get my kitty (pet). I think it's the cutest thing. Will look good following my soon to be Mordesh stalker around....before they pounce. Edited October 2, 2015 by Alaricsevgirl | |} ---- ---- It's just a glitch, don't worry about it. Either relog or change server then change back (I don't mean transfer), you will see your 12. | |} ---- Morning. The coffee is hot and the rains are cold. Speaking of the server openings, I'd take it as a good thing. I believe Carbine mentioned the new servers will be merged into the existing mega servers, so that's an even 'good-er' thing! Don't mind me, it's slow at work. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- WEEKEND! **Runs around with "kermit-arms"** | |} ---- ---- X-89 wasn't as bad as Genetic Monstrosity ;) Loot lag caused quite a few deaths on trash. But yeah I'm guessing most of us are rocking some workable if not near optimal rune sets. Hopefully the servers cooperate tonight. Weather issues (Joaquin) might be an issue for me on Sunday. Yes, CB. There's a Torine related one in Wilderun. Good morning folks! Looking forward to getting some raiding in tonight. Supposed to see some RL friends tomorrow but I think the incoming storm might have pre-empted that. If I'm not busy then I'll work on getting my alt runed for any potential alt-GA runs. Due to a tumblr thread (Show us your mechari!) I'm thinking of working on my Dominion baby medic enough that she can get some dyes and use costumes. Actually I think they unlocked costumes at level 3 now so outside of the dyes she's good to go. | |} ---- ---- Truth. It's funny, because the issues we had with GM were completely do to how lazy we've been at it due to high DPS the last few months. I remember (now) how important it used to be to stack, manage threat (yes, Criss and I both had major threat issues on that fight), etc. We just haven't bothered with any of that stuff because he would be dead by the second bath. Once we got people to stack again and look at the threat meter, it was an easy kill. It's funny what we have to re-learn with lower DPS. I'm anticipating re-learning 8 egg phase on kuralak tonight, as I'm sure there will be a few less "workable" rune sets than others :D | |} ---- ---- http://imgur.com/a/K65zV | |} ---- :O Top hats! Must... Have. | |} ---- ---- Oh, I'm still being nice to the F2P people who have their heads on straight - but I don't feel any desire to be nice to people more than once before I turn on them. I'll answer questions, be polite, helpful and courteous to *anyone* who has shown at least a modicum of respect and patience. But trolling the trolls in a thread I *know* will be locked and deleted as soon as Buster wakes up? Nah. That's not a flip-flop. That's just playing the same game the trolls are. If I end up being slapped with points or a ban, I won't complain, because I know I shouldn't engage them - but man, at this point, all patience with the Screaming Mini Freebots is gone, gone, gone. | |} ---- Plan on it :D Bday tomorrow and the wife is going to watch the munchkin so i can have a game day. Wildstar here i come :D | |} ---- Yeah, I understand that. I've choose the "ignore them" path tho. I might throw an opinion here and there but I avoid even communicate directly with those that I feel that are aggravating me. I guess the Ignore list will get some use from now on. I call it "the inner-peace maker" (doesn't look like a sword tho :() | |} ---- ---- ---- OH MY WORD! Mkay, well ... now I have a reason to log back into the Exiles! | |} ---- ---- ALL the RP outfits. I guess I know what's next on my to-do list...and like Mondo Zax says... More to do, more to do! Also, more to do! | |} ---- Because you're a loser with a real job, instead of being cool and unemployed, like me. | |} ---- ---- *sniff* Now you dun'd hurt my wittle feewings! :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Your grammar is a tad off in that sentence. You may wanna rewrite that. So far you're getting a C- for effort. Edited October 2, 2015 by Wylf | |} ---- ---- ---- Or, how about we keep the complaining out of this thread and use one of the dozens of threads already dedicated to this instead? I get it, the game is barely playable. I'm frustrated by this too. But we really don't need people to bring the complaining in here as well, when there are already pages full of threads where that exact same thing is happening. Apart from that, I did just manage to log in :P | |} ---- ---- Damn, I wouldn't have phrased it so eloquently. <_< | |} ---- I need that spider pet in my life. Shame that last set isn't finished though? Or did it get put in still? | |} ---- ---- Hopefully! Just think of the people who start in a few weeks, they probably will have a completely different experience! | |} ---- I've got some friends who saw me playing and they got interested. They're just waiting until I give them to go on the fact the servers are fine before they hop over. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you! My hope is it will look even better when it all fitted and aligned and detailed. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Since the transition, the "coffee in the middle of the night" crowd has taken over the thread making, so we have heathen dating conventions. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Yeah but I thought Europeans were the enlightened ones who used yyyy-mm-dd? (the CORRECT way -- specifically due to sorting and number theory). | |} ---- ---- dd-mm-yyyy please | |} ---- Europeans use least to most, which is dd,mm,yyyy. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well that's just as nuts as the American method (maybe SLIGHTLY better because at least in significant digits, it's going all the same direction). But it still seems backwards from the sensible year/month/day method. | |} ---- ---- First Ops tweet asking for people to test the low graphics theory https://twitter.com/WildStarOps/status/650023467987791872 Second Ops tweet thanking for input and saying they will forward results https://twitter.com/WildStarOps/status/650024718892974080 They never said if it worked or not, so feel free to try it! If it does help maybe tweet at the ops with your results? Edited October 2, 2015 by Natural Log | |} ---- ---- NICE! I did a paintjob on a Nerf Strongarm earlier this year. Doing the filigree and painting the grip to look like woodgrain was the hardest part and after all that work I went and got a little overzealous with the silver drybrushing. There are errant strokes everywhere, but overall I was happy with the result. I used to build cigar box guitars, so I was familiar with woodworking and my dad used to collect the oldschool lead miniatures, many of which I painted. I just put those hands together to try to make stuff I thought was cool. Frustrating work sometimes, but always satisfying when its done. When and where is this heathen dating convention going to be? Sounds like a fun event to go to... Edited October 2, 2015 by Ratstomper | |} ---- All heathen and pagan dating conventions are held at the Stone Circle at midnight on the full moon. | |} ---- Is your housing public? I want to see it in person! | |} ---- ---- Man that's a long drive....This is just going to turn into an orgy isn't it? :lol: | |} ---- An orgy is always a good reason for a long drive. Takes away the tension of driving. | |} ---- ---- Fair point... :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, it could be worse... dd/yy/mm! Managed to play for a while although the lag is still there in full force. Which causes some amusing animation bugs. Saw an Aurin on her Velocirex mount skating past me, mount not moving at all. :X | |} ---- Indeed. The lag came back to visit late in the afternoon. Morning and early afternoon were pretty much pristine for me. Even though I know this is all temporary, my enthusiasm is waning :( | |} ---- ---- Not as far as I know, I just made that up as a joke ;X I didn't experience any queues earlier, but that might be due to me being a subscriber. @Frozen_Storm: Understandable. I'm getting a little frustrated, too. So far the f2p launch wasn't really all that great. Compared to how the game was a few weeks ago it's just gotten laggier and the community has become a whole lot more toxic. Hopefully that'll iron itself out soon. | |} ---- Let us hope for the best. I haven't had any problems with the in-game community outside of Illium but I have not had the opportunity to run any kind of dungeons. Fingers crossed that everything will be sorted out soon. I am still eager to fully experience WildStar again but not sure how long that eagerness will last. With the weekend knocking at our doors, I am not expecting much progress :S | |} ---- ---- ---- Does he have a Twitter account? ;) | |} ---- ----